anniversary
by kawaii-girlz
Summary: Shun x alice


Anniversary

I remember the first time he told me that he loved me. He was nervous. I could see it in his eyes. We were at the City Carnival. He had brought me here for our 7-month anniversary. We were walking by the Ferris wheel and he pulled on my hand. I almost fell back but he caught me. I began to giggle. He grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked laughing. He stood there staring at me. I started to feel a little bit uncomfortable and I began to tense up. He put his hands on my shoulder and smiled.

"Okay, um, um, you know that, um, I, um." He began to stutter and I stared at him.

"I know what?" I said getting a little impatient.

"I love you Alice." He said rushing his words. I stared at him and my eyes began to water.

"Shun, I um." I said almost losing breath.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry." Shun let go of my hands and put his hands to his eyes. I watched him and kind of laughed at his awkwardness. I reached out, pulled his hands from his eyes, and kissed his nose.

"Baby, I love you too." I said smiling. He smiled and grabbed me and hugged me. He kissed me. We walked towards the Ferris wheel line. He grabbed onto my hand and whispered "Forever and ever, pinky promise." into my ear.

A MONTH LATER

"Alice, close your eyes." Shun covered my eyes with his hands. "Walk forward." he added. I was stumbling and Shun grabbed a hold of me.

"Baby, where are we going?!" I demanded. Shun didn't answer me. He then lifted me up and said "Okay, open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes and was so astonished at what was in front of me. I turned and smiled at Shun and tackled him to the floor.

"SHUN! OMG, thank you baby, thank you!" I kissed him repeatedly. He laughed and pushed back the hair from my face. We laid there for a while and I looked up again. The sun was setting and the table that Shun set up for us was sitting there drenched in pink rose petals. Shun had set-up a seaside dinner for our 8-month anniversary. Shun carefully picked me up and we headed towards the table. He set me down in my chair and kissed my cheek. The smell of salt-water was amazing and the wind was soothing. I couldn't have it any better. I got up and went next to Shun. I rested my head on his shoulder and I fell asleep to the sound of his voice saying "Forever and ever, pinky promise." and the wind whipping through my hair.

A MONTH LATER

"Just close your eyes and jump." I heard Shun repeating the words in my ear. "I'll be right here." I wouldn't let go of his hand. I shoved my head into his shoulder and whined.

"Baby, no, I'm scared." I started to complain more.

"Come on Alice, do it." Alex said. He lifted my head and kissed my forehead then led me to the edge of the dock.

"When I count to 3, both of us will jump." He squeezed on my hand. I closed me eyes and waited for the count. I breathed in heavily.

"1, 2, 3 JUMP!" Shun yelled.

I screamed loudly and suddenly felt my body slap the water. I opened my eyes and swam to the top. The cold water numbed my body and the wind made my eyes dry. Shun swam towards me and smiled. "See Baby, you did it!" He said laughing. He grabbed onto me and we swam towards the dock. He lifted me up first then I reached my hand out and helped him up. We lay down on the dock letting the wind dry us. Shun put his arm around me and kissed me.

"Happy 9-month Babe." He said smiling. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Forever and ever, pinky promise." He said in a whisper. Shun was falling asleep. I laid my head on top of his chest and breathed in deeply. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

A MONTH LATER

I ran downstairs once I heard the doorbell ring. I almost fell but caught myself. I looked through the peephole and saw Shun's beautiful eyes. He had cut his hair and was wearing the jacket I gave him last anniversary. I smoothed down my shirt and opened the door. Shun lifted his head and smiled.

"Hi Baby, ready?" I nodded my head and he outstretched his hand to me and I grabbed a hold of it. Darkness was beginning to fall around. We got into Shun's car and we drove about 20 minutes from my house into countryside. We reached a small restaurant called "Felipe's." The restaurant seemed cozy. As the door opened, I could smell pasta and garlic bread. Shun knew I loved Italian food.

"Outside or inside?" The host asked us.

Shun looked at me and said "Outside?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Whichever one you want."

We ended up eating outside. It was beautiful out. There were lights covering the awnings and it wasn't cold at all. I looked to the side and watched the countryside lights come on.

"Alice." I heard him say. I looked towards him and smiled.

"Yes Shun?" I asked him. He pointed to the small dance floor set outside. There were some couples already dancing. He got up from his chair and outstretched his hand to me. I stared at his hand for quite a while and said,

"Babe, you know I hate dancing." I hesitated. He grabbed my hand and said "Come on, it's our 10-month anniversary." He shook his hand a little bit and added "Just one dance." I grabbed his hand and got up. He led us to the dance floor and he put his arms around me, we danced and danced and danced and danced all night. Only to stop when our food came. I hated dancing but with Shun, nothing mattered except for him. I never thought I'd be dancing in public. My feet hurt by the time we sat down to eat. As we finished eating, I watched an old couple dancing.

"Hun." I heard him say. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He pulled out a black velour box. I smiled a huge smile and I felt my heart beat faster. He opened it and inside was a beautiful ring.

"This, this is a promise ring." Shun said smiling. My eyes grew watery and my mouth went dry. I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't move, my body was numb.

"Oh my gosh, Shun, I don't know what to say, you really shouldn't of spent so much money on me!" I almost yelled. He took the ring out and handed it to me. On the ring, engraved, were the words "Forever and ever, pinky promise." I smiled uncontrollably.

"Shun, thank you so much, I love you." I ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Alice, I love you too." He grabbed a hold of me again and led me back to the dance floor. I carefully placed the ring on my finger and hugged him as we danced. "Forever and ever, pinky promise." He whispered once again. I breathed in deeply and let Alex lead me.

One Month Later

I was still waiting outside for him. I stepped off the curb, looked both ways, and saw no cars coming. I was starting to get cold. I stepped back onto the curb and then I heard a car honk. I turned around and saw Shun's car. I wasn't mad. Okay, maybe a little bit, but I was okay. Shun got out of the car hurriedly and said,

"Baby, oh my gosh, I'm so so so so so so sorry! I took a nap and lost track of time." He hung his head. I watched him and giggled a little bit. "It's okay." I said smiling and gave him a peck. We got inside his car and drove off. We got to an open field and I saw a hot air balloon. I almost yelped.

"BABY! No way! Are you serious? Ahh!, omg, I love you, I love you!" I started to hyperventilate. He always knew it was a dream of mine to go in a hot air balloon. He opened the door for me and he walked over to the hot air balloon. Two people strapped us in and we got inside the basket. I was so overjoyed that I couldn't stop smiling. Before I knew it, baby and I were up in the air overlooking the world. I couldn't believe it. I looked to my left and saw Shun smiling at me.

"What?" I said giggling. He shook his head and said,

"Nothing baby." I turned back, looked down, and watched as we passed over fields and mountains. I couldn't stand the excitement. I walked over to Shun and hugged him. We stood there for a moment and I leaned my head back to face him. I said, "Happy 11-month." I smiled a huge smile and he kissed my nose. "Forever and ever, pinky promise." he said once again. I could never get tired of those words. I laid my head back onto his chest. I listened as the wind passed through my ears.

One Month Later

It was our year-anniversary and Alex told me to be prepared for something amazing. He picked me up and he took me to a wonderful dinner. The dinner was amazing. Shun got up from his chair and led me out towards the car. We headed down towards the beach.

"Babe, isn't it to cold to go to the beach? Plus, I'm in a dress." I started to laugh. Alex grabbed my hand and said "Just wait." We got to the beach and when I stepped out from the car, I saw two beautiful horses waiting there. I gasped and looked over at him who was smiling at me.

"OMG babe, this is just too great." I said sighing. He led me towards the horses and he helped me get on. We rode down and up the beach. It was amazing. The fresh air was so soothing and I was with him. What more could I ask for? When we finished, we lay down in the sand and looked up at the stars. I was falling asleep in his arms. Before I knew it, He had woken me up

"Alice, I love you." he said, his face serious. I watched him a little bit and said "I love you too baby." I smiled and reached out to him. He lifted me up and hugged me. He was acting all weird and I was getting nervous. Before, I knew it, he was kneeling down on the floor.

"Baby, I love you and you know that, I never want to be without you, I don't know where I would be or what would become of me if I ever lost you, and when I promise you, "Forever and ever" I mean it. I want to be with you forever and ever, pinky promise, Alice...will you marry me?" He began to breathe heavily. I began to loose feeling in my body and I couldn't breathe. A huge smile went on my face and I screamed out.

"OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" I started to scream louder. I tackled him to the floor and started kissing him constantly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated. Shun lifted me up and twirled me around.

"I love you too baby, I mean fiancé" He grabbed my hand. I almost cried when I heard him say fiancé. I smiled so big that I could feel my cheeks hurting.

"Forever and ever, pinky promise." He said again.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked downstairs and saw my Grandfather sitting in the living room with Shun's grandfather. Shun's grandfather had been crying and I could see, so were my parents.

"Alice, honey, we need to talk to you." Grandpa said, his voice shaking. I thought to myself "they probably know about Shun and I being engaged, they're gonna lecture me on and on about being too young, blah." I didn't want to sit through my parents and Shun's grandpa lecture me. Where was Shun anyways? I thought to myself again. I scratched the back of my arm and sat down next to my Grandpa. He had his hands over his eyes and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" I said soothingly. I looked up and saw Shun's grandpa crying as well.

"What's going on?" I said impatiently, breaking the silence. Shun's grandpa turned to me and said "Alice, honey, we know that Shun proposed to you last night." I smiled and said "Yes." I looked at my hand and kissed the ring.

I thought again "They're gonna lecture me."

"Well, last night, after He dropped you off, he went out with some friends to celebrate you're engagement, and on his way home, he was in a car accident, they rushed him to the hospital and, well, he didn't make it," Shun's grandfather hung his head.

My heart pounded and I could hear it in my ears. My eyes began to overflow with water, my body felt worthless, numb and I felt like I was just floating. I couldn't feel or hear anything, my finger burned where the ring was. I felt like I was going to throw up. My grandpa hugged me tightly and I began to cry so hard that it echoed throughout the room.

"How could he leave me?!" I screamed out, "How could he?!" I began to cry even more. "He promised me forever and ever!" I yelled out. "Why now? Why did he leave me now?!" I was yelling so loudly that I began to get a headache. I fell to my knees and I started pounding on the floor. I just laid there and I couldn't breathe anymore. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Shun;'s face. His beautiful eyes, that beautiful smile of his. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself anymore. I hugged myself tightly wishing that I would wake up and this would all just be a horrible dream. Sadly, it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

A MONTH LATER

Everyone was hugging me saying, "We're sorry for your lost" I would just nod my head and go back to where I was. My grandpa grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the casket. I couldn't breathe. I stopped halfway but my mom pushed me forward. I looked into the casket and saw Shun, MY Shun, my baby, my everything, my life, my world, my reason, my heart, my soul, my voice laying there, eyes, closed, DEAD. I couldn't handle it, I broke down again. I fell to my knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

Runo picked me up off the floor. She led me back to my chair and I couldn't breathe anymore. My hands were hot and so was everything else on my body. How can he leave me?! I kept thinking to myself. I looked over to the right side and saw Shun's grandfather. I couldn't bear to look at anybody. I got up from my chair and went to the back. I slid down the wall, squatted, and watched everyone go up to the casket. My eyes burned with tears. I looked down at my hand and saw the ring. I kissed it and ran my fingers over it. I looked up, picked myself up off the floor, and walked over to the casket.

I looked at Shun, just laying there like he was sleeping. Except, he wasn't going to wake up. I kissed the side of his cheek and smiled. One of my tears fell onto his cheek. And ran down his neck. I just smiled and touched his face. "I'll see you again baby, I'll see you again." I whispered repeatedly to him. I finally walked away from the casket and turned around to see one of the workers closing the casket. He locked it. I began to cry again. "Goodbye Baby, wait for me." I said to myself. AND, for a slight moment, I thought I heard him say "Goodbye Alice, I'll wait for you forever"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
